Confused Situation
by Mrs.TaylorLautner
Summary: Bella gets tired of Edward being so controlling, so she does the unthinkable...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, if I did it'd be WAY different(:**

**Special thanks to my (first time) Beta: astridt244**

**A/N: This is my first time ever writing a fan-fiction, I really hope you like it(: Please review and tell me what you think. Be honest :D **

**Bella POV**

Today was probably the worst day ever, nothing was going good for me at all. First, I had Mike Newton spill his lunch tray all over my shirt, and then he ran away from me upset because I cussed him out. Later I went to the nurses office to get a new shirt, and she gave me this old, worn out, gray shirt with holes in it, so I had to walk around the school looking like a fucking hillbilly. The icing on the cake came when I got detention because my locker decided it'd be fucking hilarious to not open before 5th period. That caused me to be late and I got my 7th tardy for the year. So here I am, sitting in detention, waiting for this damn hour to hurry up and fly by so I can go see Edward at his house.

Hopefully he'll be able to cheer me up after this God awful day.

**Edward POV**

"Jasper, where is it? I gave it to you yesterday! Where'd you put it?", I swear if vampires had blood, mine would be boiling right now. Today was supposed to be perfect, but of course my dumb fuck of a brother would find a way to ruin it all.

"Edward calm down.", I could feel him sending me calm waves.

"Don't you dare use that shit on me! Not now, not today of all days. Now help me find the damn ring, it's your fault for losing it anyway!", He gave me a strange look.

_"You know you don't want..."_

What the hell... "Jasper, do you have something you want to say? I know you are attempting to block your thoughts. Spit it out already."

"Are you sure you even want to do this Edward?"

I looked at him trying to figure out where this question was coming from, "Of course I'm sure, I love her and she loves me, what else is there to it?"

"Edward you and I both know that thats not true...", He looked down at his feet as he spoke.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Edward, you and I both know that she doesn't love you for _you_, in fact the only reason that she even _thinks_ that she might love you is because you continuously glamour her. To be quite honest with you I don't even think that _you_ love her for that matter. I think you only love to glamour her what with her being your singer and all I don't think that you want her to go anywhere. With the glamouring you can keep her near you without dealing with true emotions. I'm telling you this because as of late both yours and her emotions have been everywhere, that is until you glamour her. This isn't healthy Edward, you can't stand here and tell me that it is. Nothing about your relationship is healthy. I have never been one to intervene in anyones affairs, I am not telling you what to do as I know that you will do whatever you wish no matter what. All I ask is that you think about everything we are talking about first before you make any rash decisions."

I didn't say anything. I didnt want to listen to him. I knew what he was doing, he was trying to get me and Bella seperated, but I wasn't going to let that happen. If I couldn't have her then no one could, she's mine, and mine alone, and if he thinks he can seperate us hes wrong. I love her and she loves me, and that's the way it'll always be. Just as I was about to tell him off, he started speaking again.

"I can feel your emotions Edward, did you forget that? Would you like to know what your strongest emotion towards Bella is?"

I shook my head, "No, I know what I feel for her. I don't need you or anyone else to tell me."

"Fine as you wish, but you know that this... this isn't right. What you do to her on a daily basis is not right. Whether you want to hear it or not there is something else that I'm sure you have not thought of; if she says yes then right after you are married she is going to want two things: sex and vampirism. The first one you'll have a hard time doing because you don't want to hurt her, so she will be upset and angry if you don't follow through. If you do attempt to have sex with her, you will cause her physical damage. You know this for a fact, our strength alone knows no bounds, intimacy with a human is extremely discouraged. The second one is going to be more difficult than the first. If you do change her, then that means you will be taking her life away. Although she wants that, I know you don't; however knowing Bella she just might convince you to do it either way. After it is all said and done you will have to live with the fact that you took her humanity away. But... if you don't glamour her, like you always do when you want something she is hesitant about or has an entirely different opinion on, if you just allow her to have a real choice... and she says no, you may be heart broken, but you wont have to do any of those things. At least not for a while, so just consider it okay? Think about her before yourself for once." He tossed me the ring that he was hiding in his pocket ,"Just try and think about what she would want."

And with that, he ran off to go hunt. I was momentarily speechless. What he said was true, but I cannot being myself to care about the consequences. I want _her_ and no one else. If he couldn't accept that then he could go screw himself for all I care. As I held the ring in my hand I heard Bella's truck pull up to the front of my house. A big smile spread across my face, time to go say hello to my soon to be wife.


	2. Chapter 2: Changing of Plans

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: Thank you all for y'alls reviews, I really do appreciate it(: Really hope y'all enjoy this chapter, took alot to make it :D**

**Special thanks to my beta astridt244, couldn't have done it without you(: **

**Bella POV**

I had just arrived at Edwards house when he suddenly appeared in front of the driver door with probably the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face. I couldn't stop myself from giggling at his expression.

"Why are you smiling so big?"

"It's a surprise my love." I thought I saw his grin change to what looked like an evil smirk... did I imagine that? He turned around and his usual lovely smile was there. I must be more tired than I thought. I smiled at him, he held out his hand for me and we made our way into the house. I wonder why he's so happy. Oh God, I hope he didn't get me any presents, he knows that I hate when people get me anything let alone him. His gifts are always so extravagant. I mean I understand that he has a lot of money, especially with Alice around to predict the stock market, but I don't like him spending any of it on me. But of course thats never stopped Edward before, hes always seemed to do the complete opposite of what I want. Although its annoying as hell I can't seem to be pissed at him for long. I've always found it wierd how I can be completely and utterly angry at him, but yet somehow later feel like I was being stupid for ever feeling anything other than love for this perfect being next to me. I guess it's true what they say, you can never stay too angry at your soul mate. I love him so much... I do, don't I? Of course I do... Jeez what's wrong with me today. I need to clear my head, I'm with Edward, I shouldn't be thinking things like that.

Just as we walked into his house he looked into my eyes, his own eyes slowly change from their beautiful honey color to grey with gold flecks in them... _'mesmerizing, absolutely breath taking'_... my brain starts feeling a little pressure and a haziness comes over me... _'he is everything to you, without him there is no reason to exist'_... He is the only thing in my world, I never want to lose him. My life is nothing without him... _'you would do anything to keep him'_... yes I would do anything... My body hums with love and devotion, I felt myself leaning in towards him to kiss him, but he put his finger on my lips to stop me.

"Do you love me Bella?"

His question took me by surprise, I shook my head to clear it of the strange hazy feeling. I put my hand on the wall to balance myself... what's with me today? I shake my head again, this time his question registers. What the fuck? Did he seriously just stop what could have been a great kiss just to ask me if I loved him? Have I not told him over and over that he was my world, that I love him all my heart? If I'm not mistaken, I believe everything I have said and done for him should prove that I love him.

I didn't say anything and just continued to stare at him. I wonder what was going on with him.

He must have taken my silence the wrong way because he released my hands from his, and turned his back on me walking towards the living room. I just stood there confused as to what just happened. What the hell, I came here to be comforted and instead I get what I'm guessing is now the silent treatment.

I guess I should try and fix this. Sighing I walked the rest of the way to the living room finding Edward on the couch flipping a little black box around in his hand. My eyes got wide. Oh no, please no. That can't be what I think it is. Please tell me thats not what I think it is...

**Edwards POV**

As we were walking to my door I began to think about some of the conversation that I had with Jasper...

_"Edward, you and I both know that she doesn't love you for _you_, in fact the only reason that she even _thinks_ that she might love you is because you continuously glamour her. To be quite honest with you I don't even think that _you_ love her for that matter. I think you only love to glamour her what with her being your singer and all I don't think that you want her to go anywhere. With the glamouring you can keep her near you without dealing with true emotions..."_

He was right, I did love to glamour her, but I also love her. Bella was my world, she's my everything, and I was not about to let my asshole of a brother take her away from me.

Just as we entered the house I turned Bella to me and stared deep into her eyes, I needed her to love me, if glamouring her was the only way for that to happen then thats what I'll do. As I began to glamour her she started to lean in for a kiss, but I put my finger on her lips to stop her. I couldn't kiss her, not now, I needed to ask her something, and I needed her to say yes.

"Do you love me Bella?"

She pulls away from me, breaking my glamour gaze, shaking her head. Her silence surprisingly doesn't break my dead heart, in fact there is no feeling except the incessant need to make her mine. I leave her to her thoughts, this would be one of the many times that her silent mind annoys me thoroughly. I wish I knew what she was thinking, usually I welcome the silence but on important days like today all it does is make my skin crawl with annoyance. I look down and notice that my hands have balled up into fists due to the slight tremors coursing through my body. If she is ever to be mine I have to maintain control, her scent, her blood, everything about her, _my singer_, calls to me. She will be mine, there is no other reason for her being my singer, my forbidden fruit if I cannot have her. I will not allow her to be anyone elses.

I take a deep breath, then another, and another... good, I'm calm enough to sit down and wait. Although unnecessary deep breathing is useful to relieve some stress. I reach into my pocket and pull out the little black box smiling to myself. This will work, if I have to glamour her in the end I will. She will be none the wiser, it's for her own good. She's never been one to truly know what she wants, I just help her along. Jasper has no idea what it's like being with a human, they are so fickle and indecisive. So what if I glamour her and enjoy it, no harm no foul. She always ends up happy with the end result.

I hear her walking into the living room, but keep toying around with the little black box. Her footsteps stopped a couple of feet away from me and I figured that she'd seen it.

"Edward?... What is that... in your hand?"

I slowly get up and walk torwards her while holding the box tightly in my hand. This is it this is my moment to prove my love for her, not some glamour infatuation.

"I love you Bella, and I want to be with you forever. I really hope you feel the same way." I kneeled down on one knee, "Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened, and she tries to speak but nothing came out. She clears her throat and takes a couple of breaths before finally answering.

"Edward I love you with all my heart, but I'm sorry I can't marry you..."

I stared at her and started to get up, keeping my eyes on her the entire time. The anger starts building back up again, along with another emotion that hasn't reared its ugly head against her in a while... _hate_... This human is toying with me it seems... NO she's not. She just needs a little push...

"Your screwin' with me right? If you love me then why not marry me? Am I not the one for you? Do you love someone else?", I could feel the anger pulsing through my body. She was supposed to love me, even without the glamour. She was supposed to say yes! What's happening? This wasn't the plan!

"Edward, I do love you, you know that. But I don't want to marry you. You know that I hate the institution of marriage, I told you that when you brought it up last time. I'm happy that you love me enough to want to marry me but... I'm not quite sure I feel the same way. Please don't take this the wrong way. I want to be with you more than anything in the world, but marriage? That's one step I'm not ready for and I hope you accept my decision. Just leave things the way they are." She smiled and stepped closer filling in the space between us, "Why can't we just be together the way we are now? You know we are going to be together forever, so why bring marriage into it? We love each other, isn't that all that should matter in the end?"

She kissed my lips, but I didn't kiss her back.

"Dammit Edward! What's wrong with you! I'm trying to kiss you and you just stand there like a fucking statue!"

An irritated huff escaped my lips.

"You know what's wrong with me Bella so stop acting stupid.", I gave her a hard look. I noticed that the slight fog from the glamour disappearing her pupils begin to clear... Shit! She must be more angry than I thought... Fuck!... Alice warned me that if an emotion is strong it will over-ride the glamour... It's only happened once before with her, I didn't think it would happen again.

"You know what Edward this is bullshit! I didn't come here to be scrutinized just because I'm not doing what _you_ want! It always has to be about you doesnt it? Because apparently if its not then you get pissed off and act like a fucking child! I'm so sick of this! I'm so sick of YOU! You act like you own me but you don't! You're so controlling and demanding! I can't go one day without you making MY decisions, or telling me that you are doing it all for MY own good! I wish you would act like my boyfriend instead of my goddamn father!"

Her tone and her words clicked something inside me, something that has been dormant since I chose to be with her. I closed the space between us, my face an inch away from hers,"Who do you think you are talking to? I hope you remember that I could kill you in a second, snap that tempting, pale neck like a twig. Do not EVER take that tone with me again. I highly recommend you talk to me with respect. Is that understood?"

She was silent for a moment then gave me a challenging smirk, "Oh yeah? What are you going to do exactly? Sparkle me to death?," I stared her down, attempting to fight the urge to sink my teeth into her neck. I couldn't do that to her, I wouldn't. I need to stop my tremors, they are getting worse. Her blood calling to me is not making the situation easier, I can smell her fear, her anger, it's causing the venom to pool in my mouth. She inhales deeply and steps back away from me, "I think that this is a sign that we need a break. I will not be forced into a marriage that I do not want. I will not stand here and have you threaten and belittle me. A part of me has no idea why I never noticed your possessiveness getting worse. I love you Edward, I really truly do, but I can't do this. Not now, I need some time. You want something from me that I'm not wanting to give, and I don't know if I will ever be ready for marriage."

Not ready for marriage? A break? She has to be joking. Shes mine, and only mine. Nobody elses. This is NOT how today is going to end. She will be mine again, I don't care what I have to do to get her, but she must be out of her mind if she thinks she can just walk away from me. Fuck this, all the pretending, all the fake smiles, shes mine. I feel all my anger rushing through me, I hate that she can do this to me, I hate that the fucking glamour wears off, most of all I hate her. No matter how much I may hate her, she is my singer, I will make her see reason. She will NOT leave me.

I suddenly appear in front of her, her surprised look amuses me, before she can speak I grab her by her arms roughly and force her against the wall. Her fear becomes more potent overcoming my senses, _delicious_. I will not taste her though, not yet. I begin to glamour her, pushing my will through her mind, that powerful yet weak mind... fickle human... she will learn though.

I feel a new presence in the room, before my senses can pick up who it is I feel an unbelievably strong force rip me away from Bella. My body get slammed into the floor and all I see are hard, granite fists flying at my face hitting me at a fast pace. The blurriness from my eyes clears only momentarily... _Jasper_?


	3. Chapter 3: Demons and Monsters

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**A/N: Special thanks again to my Beta: astridt244**

**Thank you also to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, your reviews keep me going. :)**

**Jasper POV**

After my small hunt I started to walk back towards the house at a human pace. I made sure not go too far from the house, when I left Edward earlier the emotions he was bottling up bothered me. I have never been one to involve myself in my "brother's" relationship with Bella, or any of my other so called family. Today for some reason I had a foreboding feeling that something was coming. Normally I would leave such notions in the back of my mind, my Alice would tell me if something were coming... however if it had to do with Edward I am not entirely sure if she would be forthcoming about it. Edward and Alice have always seemed to share a bond of some sort, it's not love but it is not a sibling emotion either. I have never questioned Alice and her feelings towards me or Edward, I see no need. The conflicting emotions they share go ignored the majority of the time, my so called brother has never felt like a threat. None of this family has ever felt like a threat or even a worthy adversary. I have dealt with worse, seen what lies within the shadows at night, and fought with vampires that would make my "family members" want to hide for the rest of their existence. This family, as they call themselves, have served their purpose; they have allowed me to see that there is another way to live in this limbo of a half life. Nothing shocks me, nothing surprises me, most of that is because of my Alice.

My mind wanders from my Alice to Bella... poor Bella. I don't quite know how I feel about the human that my family has taken in. She is unique in her own way, her emotions are so muddled by the constant glamour that I don't know how the girl truly feels. She seems to have love for my family, even for Rosalie, but again how much of that is real? This is the problem with glamouring, Edward loves it, I loathe it, you can't tell what emotion is real even with my power. Some times I wonder how my "family" can openly ignore Edward glamouring Bella right before their very eyes. I leave as soon as I feel it coming, as I said I loathe that ability that we have. If asked the rest of the Cullens explain that the glamour seems to be in her best interest. She is after all a self proclaimed danger magnet, they see it as Edward ensuring that his mate lives. As much as I may disagree with them I just leave it be. Ignorance is bliss, that apparently is true for both vampires and humans.

Glamouring... such a waste of a power. Many of our kind rely on it far more than they should. They forget that just a single emotion; anger, love, sadness, etc. can dissolve the glamour. Edward learned this the hard way... Personally I spent so much time using it before I came to Alice that I see no purpose for it anymore. That fact in itself causes me to become irate with my family for allowing such a thing to happen just because it is the golden boy, Edward. All of them except for Rosalie. She and I share the same feeling when it comes to glamouring and everything that Edward is doing to that poor human. There have been a few occasions where I have had to calm Rosalie down so she does not tear Edward apart. Her past alone should have discouraged Edward from making a woman do something against her wishes. It may not be the same as what happened to my "sister" but it is in it's own way worse. Bella lives with muddled emotions, lapses in memory, thoughts that are not her own, and a haziness over her mind every single day. I know that Edward does not allow her to go too long without seeing him, this is due to the glamour, it will deteriorate with enough time... Edward fears this. I myself wonder what would happen if Bella were to be her _true self_. I guess I will never know... why does this human evoke any emotion in me at all? Why did I have to say those things to Edward? Yes it bothers me but I have never been bothered enough to say anything about it before... why now?

Thankfully I have become a master at shielding my thoughts from Edward. It's almost laughable that as much as he relies on that gift it does not work on a simple human, the golden boy has flaws. I know what his true emotions are, I know what he truly feels towards the girl... he can try to hide it but it is always there... the want for her blood, the possessiveness to have her, the lust that her scent brings forth. These emotions tempt the demon that Edward tries to hide from his family and from Bella. I can see it in his eyes, I can feel it when it gets close to the surface. We are what we are; monster, demon, death... call us what you will but it will never come close to what we hold within us. I made my peace with what I am a long time ago; I fed my demon, released it, honed the power behind it, and eventually tamed it. Edward has done none of these, the rest of the family has coped with theirs, never really learning from it. My brother has decided that caging his is the best way to deal with it, especially around the girl _his singer_. I have warned him that when he caged his demon, his monster, all that is achieved is that it grows stronger inside of him. Soon that cage will be ripped apart and Edward will be taken over, releasing all that bloodlust and rage. My skin ripples at the thought of when that happens, where will Bella be when it occurs? Will she be destroyed? Her innocence, her humanity?... Why do I care about what happens to her?

I stop walking when I am hit with an intense wave of anger and confusion, then I hear Edward and Bella arguing inside the house... _arguing_?

_"You know what Edward this is bullshit! I didn't come here to be scrutinized just because I'm not doing what you want! It always has to be about you doesn't it? Because apparently if it's not then you get pissed off and act like a fucking child! I'm so sick of this! I'm so sick of YOU! You act like you own me but you don't! You're so controlling and demanding! I can't go one day without you making MY decisions, or telling me that you are doing it all for MY own good! I wish you would act like my boyfriend instead of my goddamn father!"_

It seems that my dear brother has not glamoured her... who knew Bella could have such colorful language towards Edward. I'm impressed, the human can stand up for herself after all. I sink to my knees when another crippling wave of anger courses through me... that emotion is not coming from the girl. I get up and walk closer, my steps faltering from the anger and resentment that is pulsing through me...

_"Who do you think you are talking to? I hope you remember that I could kill you in a second, snap that tempting, pale neck like a twig. Do not EVER take that tone with me again. I highly recommend you talk to me with respect. Is that understood?"_

I stop once I reach Bella's truck, taking a moment to myself. If I stay close enough I will be able to help the girl should Edward's emotions get the best of him. They never have before, but it feels different today, that same foreboding feeling has slithered back...

_"Oh yeah? What are you going to do exactly? Sparkle me to death?"_

Well, well, well it seems Bella has been hiding this part of herself from us. This must be how she is when she is not clouded over by the glamour. I must say I like her better this way... the pungent odor of fear invades my senses, the anger becomes fierce pulsing my brain...

_"I think that this is a sign that we need a break. I will not be forced into a marriage that I do not want. I will not stand here and have you threaten and belittle me. A part of me has no idea why I never noticed your possessiveness getting worse. I love you Edward, I really truly do, but I can't do this. Not now, I need some time. You want something from me that I'm not wanting to give, and I don't know if I will ever be ready for marriage."_

... my steps falter under the emotions that are pulsing, pushing, pulling, ripping through me... all of a sudden I am standing in the living room of the house, no sense of how I got there, fixated on the scene before me... Edward forcing a glamour on a horrified, trembling Bella... the ardent emotions and my own rage cause me to react. With a speed unknown even to myself I slam Edward to the ground, ripping him away from the girl. I feel his panic and fear, it tastes exquisite... before I know what is happening I feel a cracking, crunching under my fists. His injuries have no time to heal with the force and speed of my attacks. My inner demon rumbles with pleasure at inflicting punishment to this thing under me.

Edward tries to defend himself putting his hands over his face, he is no match for me. He never has been. The deep seeded rage pushes me forward, blow after blow to his face satisfying my demon... in a flash I have ripped his arm from his body... the scream of agony drowns my senses, such a delectable emotion... I can hear someone else shouting my name...

Four arms appear around my waist, pushing, pulling at me... I don't let go, the punishment towards my fellow monster continues... another pair of arms joins the others, I am heaved off of my victim, dragged out of the house...

My demon does not like this. I turn around and come face to face with Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie... I know who they are, but I feel nothing except animosity towards them... they came between my demon and his prey...

I close my eyes and mechanically breathe, taking in huge gulps of air, focusing on taming my demon. When I open my eyes Alice and Rosalie are gone, leaving Emmett standing in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest. This causes me to smirk, as strong as Emmett thinks he is he has never dealt with my true nature, the real Jasper... He stares at me, I can feel his confusion and the growing fear... Good, they should fear me, at least for now...


	4. Continuation

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Everyone!**

**I am handing over this story to my beta: astridt244.**

**She has been doing most of the work, and I am giving the story over to her. She will be updating it on her profile from now on. The last 2 chapters came from her mind, so all in all I think that she's better suited for this story. :) Just giving credit where it's due and she has BIG plans for this story. Thanks for all of you that reviewed and have given this story a chance, keep on reading. She would love it if all of you continued to read it and so would I. I'll be reading it on my free time, lol, what can I say, she knows how to draw you into a story. When I read her finished chapter 3 I was speechless myself. Anywho, check out her profile for updates, she will have the new chapter up by tomorrow morning/afternoon. **

**Thanks again!**


End file.
